Night vision goggles are standard equipment used by military personnel to facilitate nocturnal activities and activities that occur in places with minimal light. Night vision goggles are generally adapted for amplifying light as it reflects off objects so that objects are observable essentially in the dark. Starlight or light from the moon is sufficient to allow an object to be distinguished from its surroundings. Such a night vision goggle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,252.
Night vision goggles are frequently worn attached to the user's head by headgear of some type. Attaching the night vision goggles to a headgear allows the user to operate the goggles essentially hands free. Having both hands free assists the user or wearer to carry on other activities while using the goggles.
In the field, a need arises for soldiers and others to remove the night vision goggles to perform certain tasks. In the past, this has usually required physically removing the night vision goggles from a headgear mount, and then when ready to use the goggles again, remounting the goggles. The minimal light in which the night vision goggles are used makes such removal and remounting difficult.
In yet another shorting coming of the prior designs, night vision goggles mounts have frequently been designed to accommodate only one version or type of night vision goggles. This has been a disadvantage because different mounts were required for each type of night vision goggle utilized by a user.